Caught
The incident of deception '886 AY RK J and NH' J: I guess this place is ours now, holy shit this is a big place. RK: What are we going to do? Our own skyscraper with a bunch of blood to clean up. AY: I know, I know! Let's just party the hell out of this place! RK: That's too much attention to us, we're felons. AY: I didn't say we had to invite people over. J: There's a vault here, and the cops think this place is empty. AY: The Russians did a lot of work with robbery and blood money. RK: Good point, we have a lot of money and this place. I'm thinking congratulate ourselves with some of their cash, then split some of the millions and go back to killing more mobsters. We'd still be living like we already are, but just with wealth. Someone will suspect something if we were frivolous. J: I think that's fine, drinks are on me! AY: I'm OK with that, what about you, Foxy? RK: Fox guy? NH: What? RK: You want to split this cash too, you helped. NH: I, uhh...sure. J: What's wrong with you, Fox? You steal some of the Ruskie's molly pills? NH: No, I'm just spacing out. AY: What's wrong with you, you thinking of something funny? NH: I'm sorry, maybe I need some fresh air. RK: Who needs fresh air? Maybe you can't stand the filth of being rich! Heh. NH: Huh, clever. AY: You don't sound right, maybe you do need that fresh air. J: You know, he sounds like one of those stuck-up dudes, Aaron and Nate. They just get to have all the fun. Just because Aaron got so lucky he was born to a fucking Nazi. AY: Putting it like that really does shame him, but we're rich too, now! Not nearly as he is, and we'll never be. NH: God, way to make me sound like that asshole. RK: That's why I killed Nate, really. I didn't want to get involved with Aaron and his incredible clusterfuck. AY: I don't think...he's dead. RK: Are you saying these last 3 months he's survived? J: What's dead is dead, Shi. NH: Yeah, what's your point? AY: Nate is Aaron's friend, yes? : all agree AY: Like Foxy, one of Nate's girlfriends was a pyromaniac, as Aaron said in that interview. RK: Right... AY: And Aaron...is a necromancer... J: Wh... : all look to NH NH: What? Pure coincidence, yeah? RK: You did always like foxes, when we dated. NH: No... AY: I'm going to kill you, you grunt! J: I'm turning your head into a lumpy soup! : NH then turned and escaped outside to drive away RK: Serves him right. J: What if he rats on us? RK: Before he does that, the ghost must get him. AY: The ghost? You don't mean... RK: He's killed all of those people. If he's running away, he must be feeling remorse. The ghost has to get him, eventually. AY: The ghost...the doctor? J: What the fuck are you two talking about? RK: Urban legends, nothing you'd believe as an American. J: Yeah, Japanese urban legends are pretty shocking and shit. AY: Hmm... : end Category:Incidents